tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Haircut
Doctor Haircut is RED Soldier created by wikia user: Chaos Sorcerer. His theme is "BattleBlock Theater Music: Boss Stage" Appearance Doctor Haircut is RED soldier wearing Hornblower, Coldfront Curbstompers and Modest Pile of Hat and has with him a small scissors. Personality He has a pretty strange switching personality. He normally kind and friendly if there is no one with hairs around him but when he only smell a little hair a strange voice will say in his "ALERT!" and goes something like maniac mode which he isnt dangerous like most freaks that may go into this state but he will try to give a person with hair a "sensible" haircut as he calls it mainly its something like cutting with scissors until no hair exist on persons head. But still his kind and friendly personality can call out just to ask the person if he would just sit down on barber chair that he can magically make appear and give them haircut. If they say no the maniacal personality will appear that will even chase the person until there are no hair on his head. He also makes in country a bussiness with barber and hair salons under the name "Doctor Haircuts Barber and Hair salons". Powers and Abilities In his non "maniacal" mode he doesnt use any of his abilities not even when someone attacks him. He can make a barber chair appear if the person says yes to getting a haircut. If they say no and if he catches them he will rope them on this chair until and cut they hair until there are none. In his maniacal state there are two different weapons: In first one he can grow scissor hands that have very fast at attack speed. The weapon is a big scissors that will appear in his hands. They have a very big range and are quite stronger then scissor hands in meaning of combat. He is very durable at chasing someone.This means that the only way the person can get rid of him is by bassicaly running very fast until the sight of him is gone. This will sometimes result in 2 hour chase just because of someone wanting to keep his hair. When he is done with work he curses the person so his hair will never grow back if he was chasing him. He can make from hair he cutted a minions. This means that he collects the hair and says a secret spell that turns them into normal looking RED Soldier wearing Modest Metal Pile of Scrap. This minions are mainly used to work in his Hair salons and as barbers. They also collect all the hair they cutted. Also their only way to live is by giving a haircuts. When he is overhelmed with people that need "haircuts" he explodes into multiple scissors that will chase them down and give them the haircuts. After eight minutes they will gather and create Doctor haircut again. Faults and Weaknesses People with no hair(heavies, soldier, engineers without cosmetic items) or some kind of helm,hat or mask covering their hair (pyros,spies etc.) will not trigger his "maniac" mode. The two of his forms can t hurt anyone they can only cut the hair off or help him in combat where are meele weapons (Swords, knifes etc.). The big scissors are quite strong but are very heavy and make him move and also attack slower. The scissor hands make him move and attack faster but they are quite weaker to big scissors. There are two ways how to beat him: First one is out running and lost from his sight or when in combat stun him and get away or the second option wining against him in Rock, Paper, Scissors duel. In the duel there are three rounds. Winning two of them will end the duel. The irony is that Doctor Haircut always picks rock. Minions instantly die if they gave maximum of two haircuts to two persons. Trivia He was inspired by EngieSparks freaks.Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers